Court Battle
by Sophia Violet
Summary: In which Brock enacts his revenge upon Misty for his 'lost opportunities'. I challenge you to a... court battle?


**Title**: Battle of the Court

**Author**: Sophia Violet

**Disclaimer: **The Pokémon franchise belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. If I did own it though, you would be seeing way more Pokémon talking to each other and less of the boring humans.

**Summary**: In which Brock decides to enact his revenge on Misty for his 'lost opportunities'. I challenge you to a... court battle?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I never thought this would happen, but here is my first published fanfic! I hope you like it. The idea came to me and would not leave me head after realizing there are only court shows on during afternoon television and that Pokémon is STILL running. O.o Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Pokémon world. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and our heroes were enjoying a lovely picnic by a sparkling lake. Sound familiar?

The Pokémon were enjoying the water, as were Misty and Ash. However, Brock did not seem so happy. He sulked by the small campfire they had made to make food. He stirred the stew slowly, as he continued to stare depressingly into the fire's embers. His red-haired companion sat down beside him and peered curiously at him.

"Don't tell me you are still sad Brock. Just get over it. It happens all the time," she sighed as her cerulean eyes watched as Ash and Pikachu came near. Togepi was following Pikachu's tail, trying to catch it as Pikachu searched frantically for some of his favorite ketchup.

Misty was referring to an incident that happened earlier that day. They had met a girl, who Misty had to admit was gorgeous for a 16 year old, at the Pokémon Center. Brock had (naturally) started flirting and bothering the poor girl and Misty (naturally) had pulled him away by the ear. It was not like it was any different from the other occasions, so she just could not understand why he was still upset over it three hours later.

"Mmm! Brock, this stew smells really good! Is it done yet?" asked an anxious Ash, as he eyed the pot hungrily. Brock nodded, and moved the pot to the table, where he split the portions into colorful bowls. Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of the Pokémon hurriedly rushed to the food, devouring everything in their presence. Misty gingerly took up her bowl and gave a little bit to Togepi, being careful to blow on the spoon so it was not too hot for the baby Pokémon.

She saw Brock dejectedly walking away from their lunch area. "Hey Brock! Aren't you going to eat?"

He shook his head no, and replied in a hoarse voice. "I'm not hungry. I'll be back soon."

Misty blinked in surprise, and looked at her dark haired friend who had also watched the exchange. "Don't worry about it Misty. Just give him some time." He shrugged and continued to eat.

"If you say so..."

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Grrr!! That Brock! Where is he?? At this rate, we will have to camp out here or go back to the Pokémon Center! It's getting dark!!" Misty angrily shouted as she stood on a rock, hoping to catch a glimpse of the older friend some where. Pikachu copied her actions, looking frantically left and right, paw above his eyes.

"Um, Misty... He'll be here soon... so uh... you can stop that," said Ash as he tried to gently tell her that she should stop her ridiculous actions. Quite frankly, she was quite scary.

Hearing a twig crack and some rustling of the bushes, Ash turned around to see a confident Brock stroll towards them. He seemed to have a glint in his eye and a smile to his face as he came closer and closer.

"Misty! I challenge you to a battle!" he shouted out to the red haired girl.

"Eh? Now? A Pokémon battle? Can't this wait until tomorrow? It's getting dark and there are bugs-"

"Not a Pokémon battle!" Brock smiled triumphantly. He ceremoniously gave her a sheet of paper. "A court battle! The trial is tomorrow and I am suing you."

…

…

"WHAT????"

THE NEXT DAY~

"Okay, let's start today's civil court cases. First up is Brock versus Misty." The judge looked at the documents in front of her, her eyes behind the glasses scanning the lines of print. In front of her, a young man with spiky black hair looked towards her with squinty eyes. He was dressed up in a professional gray suit, as if to mean business. Beside him, on the other side of room, was an even younger girl, her red hair in its usual side ponytail. She was dressed casually, wearing long jeans and a yellow sweater. Her lithe arms hugged a Togepi defensively. Behind them sat a boy and his Pikachu, both wondering what the heck they were doing there.

"The plaintiff is Brock of the Pewter City Gym. He is suing the defendant, Misty of the Cerulean City Gym, on charges of physical harassment. What exactly do you mean by 'physical harassment, Mr. Brock?" asked the judge as her blue eyes peeked curiously over her glasses at the man.

"Your Honor, this girl-"he pointed at Misty, "has been ruining my life from the moment I met her. Whenever I try to court a beautiful woman, she yanks my ear, and drags me away by that very ear. Afterwards, I do not have a date nor do I have any conversations with the women I try to meet." He nodded as he said this, as his arms crossed over his chest seem to signify his ultimate authority and truth in his statement.

"Is this true, madam? Do you 'yank' this man's ear when he is soliciting a female?"

"Yes, but you see-"

"See? She admits it too! She has no shame!"

"Brock, you know that-"

"The horror of it all! I am reduced to being just a 'running gag' on our adventures!"

"Now, see here-"

"Do I get no sympathy?"

"LET ME FINISH, DARNIT!" yelled Misty towards Brock. Flames were burning passionately within her blue eyes, glaring dangerously at her team mate.

The judge tapped her gavel, her other hand cleaning out her ear from the noise the two had made. "Order in the court! Now, Ms. Misty, why don't you tell your side of this story?"

Misty sighed, controlling her temper as she calmed down to relate her version. "Whenever we travel, and happen to see a pretty girl his age or older, he starts flirting with them and talking nonsense. I always pull him away, because he is usually interrupting a conversation we are having with that person." She paused, glancing at Brock before continuing. "And it's annoying! He does it with EVERY single girl! Including all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys!!"

The judge leaned back in her chair, as she stared pointedly back at Brock. "Is this true, sir? You are flirting with every girl you come across, as this lady says?"

Brock twiddled his fingers, as he looked down nervously. "Well, I wouldn't say _every_ girl..."

"Don't lie Brock! It is every girl!"

The court was brought into silence, as the judge made a few notes. After a few minutes, she looked back at Brock. "Mr. Brock, I understand that you have brought a witness, that you wish to question. I will be doing some questions of my own, as well as Ms. Misty. Please bring him forward."

Misty cocked her head to the side, as she tried to figure out who Brock had brought as a witness. Brock turned around, and pointed at Ash.

"My witness is ASH KETCHUM!"

The black haired boy was slumped in his seat, as his slow breathing and a snot bubble indicated that he was indeed asleep. Pikachu perked up upon hearing his master's name, and by the way that everyone was looking expectantly at Ash, decided to wake the boy up. He poked the snot bubble, and Ash woke up with a start, briefly wondering where he was. When he remembered that he was in a court for Brock's... frivolous civil suit. Brock repeated himself, and Ash stared in wonder as if he had heard his friend correctly.

"Your witness is Ash? You have got to be kidding me."

SOME TIME LATER~

Now Ash really did not know why he was here at all. He was sitting in the witness stand, confused over what was exactly going on. Togepi and Pikachu were standing the wooden banister in front of the audience seats, waving little 'Go Ash!' signs and cheering happily.

"Alright Ash! I will ask you some questions, you better answer the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" said Brock, as he leaned closer and closer to Ash with each phrase, as if to pound it in the child's thick skull.

Ash sweatdropped a little, and created a hand barrier between him and Brock. His personal space was getting violated. He nodded vigorously. "Alright Brock, I get it, I get it! So, can you move away?"

Brock stood back, his hand rubbing his chin, deciding on how he was going to start the interrogation.

"Mr. Ketchum, do I not make all the meals and take care of you and the defendant?"

"What's with the mister? You can just call me Ash..."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Scared, Ash looked to his right at the judge who was seated on a raised platform. She laid her head on her hand, and sighed. "Just answer him, Mr. Ketchum. The faster you do, the faster you can get out of here."

Perking up at the idea that they could get out soon, Ash decided to answer the questions quickly. The faster he answers questions, the faster they get out of here. And the faster they get out of here, the sooner he can get back on the road and become a Pokémon Master!

"I repeat, Mr. Ketchum, do I make all the meals and take care of you and defendant?"

"Yes."

"Do I flirt with girls?"

"Yes."

"Does the defendant pull me away by the ear from the girl?"

"Yes."

"And would you say that the distance that she drags me is sometimes maybe about ten or twenty feet?"

Ash paused for a moment. Just how long was ten or twenty feet? Let' see...

"Ash, you better answer the question and not make me look like an idiot!" hissed Misty, as the witness took too long to make a reply. Startled, Ash swiftly answered.

"Yes." Ten or twenty feet from here was far away. Misty dragged Brock far away. It was a close enough assumption, right? He thought so.

"Now, would you say the defendant has violent tendencies?"

Ash stopped at that.

"I wouldn't call Misty violent..."

"Let me rephrase the question. Has the defendant ever hit you? With perhaps a large hammer or mallet?"

"Uh, yeah, she has but-"

"I rest my case, Your Honor. Let the record show that the defendant has violent tendencies, physically abuses her traveling companions, even her caregiver." He went back to the Plaintiff podium.

"Ms. Misty, you may question the Mr. Ketchum."

Smiling evilly at Ash, Misty made a game plan on how to remedy the current problem and situation. She made her way in front of the witness stand, casually leaning on the side. She appeared aside Ash, as if it was just any normal conversation.

"Now Ash, how would you describe Brock's flirtations with girls we meet?"

"Well, I say it's annoying. I am trying to talk to them, and some of them are gym leaders. It's hard to challenge them to a Pokémon battle when he is hanging onto them."

"Hard to challenge to a battle, eh? And just what is it that you wish to become, Ash?"

"To become a Pokémon Master!"

"And just how important are Pokémon battles in pursuing that goal?"

"The most important! You and your Pokémon get stronger with each and every battle!"

"So, by having difficulty in challenging someone, Brock is decreasing your likelihood, even hindering your chance at reaching your dreams."

"I-I guess so." He thought about it for a minute, then realized she was right. "Hey, Brock, you are hindering my goal!!" Ash stood up angrily, his finger pointing accusingly at the well dressed man. The judge looked even more bored at this revelation.

"Now, Ash, do I really hit you that hard with my hammer?"

"Well, it kinda hurts a little..." upon noticing a threatening look from her, he quickly covered up. "B-but you usually bump some sense into me!" Seemingly pleased with his answer, she smiled brightly at him, He sighed in relief, as did Pikachu who had noticed the tension.

Misty decided to end her case, and she went back to the defendant podium. The judge asked some questions, and Ash answered to the best of his ability. After he was dismissed, he literally ran back to his seat next to Pikachu.

Brock had tried to call upon two more witnesses, but that plan failed when the judge informed him that Pokémon could not be understood easily, so Pikachu and Togepi could not be on the witness stand. After some closing arguments, she ordered a quick 10 minutes recess.

By now, the the trial had gone for about two hours. Everyone was tired. Brock was confident in that he had won the case. Misty was nervous, but hoped that the judge could see how crazy Brock was, especially when he tried to call the Pokémon. She sighed as the recess ended, and they filed back into the court room. If she lost this case, she would have to pay Brock about $50,000 (some excuse about medical damages or lost opportunities... _psh, as if_). She did not have money like that. They were already lucky that the local town was not charging them for having the trial. Something about a testing out a new courtroom... a trial run of the courtroom.

They rose from their seats, as the judge sauntered in. She took her place and ordered for the three humans and two Pokémon to sit down.

"I have reviewed everything and have come to a decision." She cocked her head to the side, her dark, curly hair moving as she did. She removed her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose. The trivial matter had caused her some strain. When she removed her hand, she noticed a change in the young man's expression. He suddenly had pink hearts in his eyes, and was swooning side to side. Blinking curiously, she wondered what was going on.

"Mr. Brock, is there something wrong? You look different."

She gasped as he bounded towards her, and took her hands within his grasp. He smiled lovingly at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Such an intelligent woman is beautiful also! Your Honor, I almost did not recognize your infinite beauty behind those spectacles of yours-"

BAM!! Brock crouched down and covered the aching goose egg that was about to form on his head. The judge above him glared at him furiously. Her hands still held onto the gavel that she had pounded upon his skull.

"What do you mean by 'almost did not recognize'? I was going to give the case to you, Mr. Brock, but after your behavior, Ms. Misty is clearly in the right. Ms. Misty, I wish you the best of luck in controlling him and you will not have to worry about any more future lawsuits. The plaintiff will pay the defendant $100 for compensation. Court adjourned." She hit the gavel twice on the podium, before huffing her way out of the room. She made a beeline to her office, yanked open a drawer, downed the much needed aspirin.

Ash and Pikachu jumped into the air, glad that battle was finally over. They made their way to the exit, with Misty dragging Brock by the ear, tears rolling down his eyes at his loss.

Don't worry, Brock. One day, you will find a girl that will love you back. Someday. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Did you iike it? :) Please Rate & Review by clicking that button... it looks so lonely... it will cry if you don't click it...

Comments & Suggestions are welcomed! :)


End file.
